The Eye of the Storm
by Alteria
Summary: The troubled past of Takahiro Renji and her path to the future.  A rewrite of Nothing is as it Seems  taken down   rating may go up.59OC! and maybe a little 80OC too...
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this is my attempt at a better version of Nothing is as it Seems. That story has a lot of holes in it like how did Tsuna and Yamamoto meet her and become friends and the whole thing with her parents. I've been thinking about it lately and I've come up with something I like to think is better. Anyways, I don't expect any reviews but they would be nice. On with the story.**

* * *

><p>Renji clutched the straps to her back pack, staring blankly ahead of her as her mother walked beside her. They had just moved again and even though <em>she<em> thought she was more then capable of walking the five blocks to her new school by herself her mother had insisted on taking her. When they reached the end of the last block Renji looked up at her mothers smiling face. The woman, whose hair was just as fiery as her own, smiled nudging the child on. Renji took the hint and walked toward the gate of the school, stopping to wave at her mother. She didn't know that would be the last time she ever saw her mother.

When school ended Renji didn't waste any time chatting like the rest of the students had. She grabbed her things and walked briskly eagerly looking forward to whatever treat her mother normally made for an after school snack. Grown dreary and gray as if trying to warn the little girl. Quickening her pace to beat the rain Renji smiled when she saw the corner she was supposed to turn on. That smile faded instantly when she saw the throng of people in front of her house. There was an ambulance and even a firetruck. She didn't move, couldn't until she saw it. The black bag. A tear slid down her little face as her feet began to pound on the ground. She was stopped by a policeman, but she pushed past him to run into her house.

Men and women alike gave her a sorrowful look as she cried for her mother and father. There was blood...everywhere. Renji felt sick but even so she searched on hoping that this was all a nightmare. A woman, a social worker stopped her kneeling down to her level to speak to the frantic child.

"Where's my mommy and daddy? I want my mom!"

"Sweety...you mommy and daddy...they went to heaven." Renji shook her head pulling away from the woman and running out to find the big black bags. She'd seen them before, knew what they were for but no one would let her see anything. A policeman picked her up and she screamed pounding her little fist on his shoulders and kicking her legs. He put her in a car and held the door until that woman came back.

She looked out the window through blurry blue eyes. She stopped banging on the window and trying to open the door. Her little body racked with tears felt suffocated and drained of all her energy. When the woman got into the drivers seat Renji tuned her out, staring dejectedly out the window as the buildings slowly passed by.

When she woke up she was staring at a house she had never seen before. The woman stepped out of the car and opened the door for her, offering her a hand but Renji didn't take it. She slid out of the sleek black car waiting for the woman to close the car door. They approached the door of the house and when they knocked an elderly woman with the same blue eyes as Renji answered the door. She took one look at Renji's tear-stained face and smiled faintly hold her arms out to her.

"Grandma..."

Renji ran into arm grandmothers arms and sobbed all over again.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it seems a little emotional but it had to be. Renji is about 7 or 8 though for clarifications sake. <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so heres the second chapter...yeah. This is where she meets Tsuna.**

* * *

><p>Mothers grab their children, clinging to them defensively when Renji walks by. Some whisper amongst themselves as she passes. It's been like this since that day almost a year ago. Renji had no friends, all the children were probably told to steer clear of her. Renji put up a front, pretending not to care as she watched all the other children laugh and play. It hurt her deep down inside though. And it was all because of her parents.<p>

Renji's father, the bastard as she had now dubbed him was probably the cause of all her problems now. Because of him her mother is dead. It was on the news not days after her parents were found shot to death. Not only was a drug dealer but he owed money to the wrong people and they came after him for it. It didn't make any sense to her, they had money. They had just bought the house they moved into. Why didn't he just pay the people back?

The sound of a boy crying pierced through the dark cloud of her thoughts. She looked up to see several boys standing of a much smaller boy with sneers on his face. They waved a red ball above his head and the boy wailed. Renji glared unable to stop herself from walking over to them. When they saw her they froze.

"Give him back his ball."

"What are you gonna do about it?" one of them sneered. She kicked him in the shin with all her might. He cried out falling to the ground and clutching his leg. The others ran off dropping the ball as they went to go get one of the teachers. She picked up the red sphere handing it to the boy who was crying. He blinked up at her and accepted it.

"T-thank you..."

"You shouldn't let them pick on you like that." Was all she said before leaving him and the whining bully behind.

* * *

><p>She was reprimanded by her teacher that day. The next day she watched from the window of her classroom as all the other students got to go outside and play. She pretended not to care, sitting slumped over the desk with her chin propped against her curled fist. The boy she had helped ran by with the same red ball she had gotten back for him. He stopped when he saw her and waved bashfully. Renji sat up slightly and waved back at him. His smile even from outside the window infected her and for the first time in a while she felt a smile creep onto her little face.<p>

When the bell rang and the students rushed about the room Renji stood gathering her things. Her grandmother would be picking her up soon. She frowned at the thought of living too far away to walk to school anymore but quickly put it out of her mind. When she walked out the door she bumped into someone. They both went sprawling to the floor. She sat up quickly about to yell at whoever had gotten in her way but she aw the red ball and stopped herself. The boy sat up apologizing quickly.

"What do you want?" She asked tilting her head and glaring. Most of the kids left her alone when she did that.

"I-I...I saw you at recess...I'm sorry." he stuttered out. She blinked and helped him up.

"Why would you be sorry?"

"Cause you didn't get go outside and play..."

"I don't play. No one wants to play with someone like me." A dark cloud seemed to come over her expression that made the boy frown.

"No one will play with you?" He asked rhetorically fidgeting with the ball in his hands. "I-I'll play with you...if you want." Her bright orange brows furrowed as she looked him over. He was probably terrified of her. Maybe his mother talked about her too.

"No thanks." He stared wide-eyed at her as she walked away from him. When she got to the front gate she saw her grandmother waiting for her with a smile. The elderly woman took her hand and walked toward the parking lot where the boat of a car her grandfather drove waited.

* * *

><p>Several days later Renji sat in her usual place on the swings watching the other students frolic around her. Some of the girls played hopscotch, others played hand games she'd never seen before. The boys were playing tag again, some of them were in the sandbox and others played on the playground swinging from the monkey bars. She gripped the chains of the swing tighter when someone pushed her. Whipping her around she saw the mousy boy that wanted to play with her.<p>

"What are you doing?" She snapped. He pushed her again a little harder, his tongue sticking out from the effort.

"Pushing you. You always sit on the swings but you never actually swing..." she remained silent as he continued to pushed her. She helped out by kicking her feet out as she moved. A faint smile touched her lips as the wind blew her bright orange hair around her face. When she saw swinging high enough the boy stepped to the side and watched her. She couldn't help the smile that came to her face.

When the bell rang she jumped from the swing, sticking the landing several feet away. The boy ran over to her and smiled.

"See? Wasn't that better then just sitting there?" She nodded as they began walking toward the building.

"W-what's your name?"

"Takahiro Orenji..." He smiled at her widely.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi!" This kid...is incredibly chipper.

* * *

><p>"Renji-chan! Do you want to come over to my house and play?" She looked over at the boy, whose red ball never seemed to leave his side and frowned. He'd been her only friend in this entire school over the last month or so.<p>

"I don't think my grandma would be ok with that." She stood up to gather her things. She'd been asleep when the bell rang and Tsuna had bombarded her before she was even fully awake.

"You're grandma...should we ask her when she comes to pick you up?" He'd waited with her after school several times. She sighed putting her backpack on.

"Tsuna-kun...I don't think it would be okay...haven't you heard the stories?" The stories all the mothers circulated about her and her family, or lack thereof. The boy blinked at her and furrowed his brows.

"What stories?" her steps faltered as she stopped to stare at him. Did he seriously not know?

"You're kidding right?" He shook his head as they walked out the door. Her grandmother was waiting and before Renji could think up a lie to tell the boy he ran to the elderly woman with her on his trail.

"Obaa-chan! Can Renji-chan...I mean Orenji-chan come over to my house and play?" Renji wanted to slap him. Friend or no the last thing she wanted to deal with was another mother to talk about her like she wasn't even there. Or the curious stares of neighbors.

"Why of course dear, I'm sure Renji would love to wouldn't you Renji-chan?" The elderly woman smiled knowingly. As annoying as it was she knew only looking at the girl that she wanted to go. She clutched the straps of her backpack looking down.

"Tsu-kun~!" a woman cheerfully shouted from the corner. She was all smiles as the two of them were urged on by her grandmother. She looked back receiving a reassuring nod from the woman and walked with Tsuna to his mother. She seemed like a nice enough lady.

"Oh? And who might you be?" she kindly. Her face didn't look forced like the other women.

"Kaa-san this is Renji-chan. Can she come over and play?" She waited on bated breath for her reply.

"Of course. Hehe, It's a pleasure to meet you Renji-chan. My name is Nana!" Renji blinked taken aback. The woman held her hand out to the both of them. She blinked looking back at her grandmother who nodded encouragingly. She took her hand and smiled as they walked across the street.

"What kind of snack do you like Renji-chan?"

"O-oranges..." Her mother used to sit with her and peel them with her after school before she died. It was one of her favorite snacks, especially the little ones.

"What do you think Tsu-kun should we go pick out some oranges?"

"Yeah!"

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's kinda lame to end it there but I am. I hadn't actually intended for this one to be this long but oh well. On to the next one.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so this is the chapter where she meets Yamamoto. Nuff said.**

* * *

><p>Orenji sighed clutching the chain link fence. Tsuna was out of school with a cold for the third day in a row. With her only friend gone she felt all akimbo. Normally they would play on the swings or with his ball or something. She hasn't had a day by herself in a while and frankly she didn't like it. She looked down at the small white ball that rolled past her feet. She bent over to pick it up and turned around to see a boy waving to her.<p>

"Thanks~!" he grinned as she handed it to him. He blinked and looked around.

"Where's your friend? Isn't he always with you?"

"He's sick."

"Oh...you want to play with us then?" he pointed behind him and she saw the group of boys waiting for him with bats and gloves. They all had nervous looks on their faces and several of them were whispering.

"No thanks."

"Eh? Really? Come on it'll be fun!" he grabbed her hand and pulled her along. She couldn't protest since she was trying not to trip. When they reached the group of boys she snatched her hand back and frowned.

"Hey guys! She's gonna be on my team." They looked at her skeptically. One even snorted.

"She's a girl, girls don't know anything about _baseball._" She glared at him.

"I do too!" She didn't honestly but she wasn't about to let him make a fool of her. They shrugged walking away from her.

"Oh yeah, I'm Yamamoto Takeshi." he said grinning as he messed with his hat.

"Renji..."

"Well Renji-chan we're up to bat, wanna go first?" She shook her head and watched as he grabbed the bat. She didn't understand why there were people all over the place but apparently that didn't matter. Yamamoto pointed outwards and they all started moving around, some crouched down with their gloves ready. The pitcher wound up and swung and the ball clacked against the wood, flying out into the field. Renji blinked. How on earth was she supposed to hit a ball with something so skinny?

"You're up red!" One of the boys called. He handed her a beaten up helmet and a bat. She glared at him snatching the items away. She was nervous but she wouldn't let it show on her face. She held the bat up like she saw yamamoto do it. She gripped the bat when the pitcher told them to move in closer.

She missed the first swing and bared with the ensuing laughter. She missed on purpose. Gripping the bat she planted her feet and stared ahead waiting for the ball. She swung with all her might. The sound the ball cracking shocked her and they all watched as the outfielders ran to try to catch it.

"Run Renji-chan!" Yamamoto yelled from behind her. She took the hat off tossing it aside as she ran the bases. A smile growing with each step. She did it. She actually did it! She hit a home-run! When she landed on the home plate Yamamoto and several boys came running out to her.

"Renji-chan that was so cool!"

"I didn't know you could actually do something like that!" one said with a shocked expression on his face. She grinned.

"Told you."

* * *

><p>When the recess bell rang Tsuna was at her side as they headed outside to play. She told him about her game of baseball while he was gone and the boy seemed glad she actually played with someone. When they got outside Yamamoto waved to her. She waved back but didn't go over to him. Tsuna looked back and forth between the two.<p>

"Renji-chan...you can go play if you want to..." She blinked down at him and smiled.

"No way, you have three days to make up mister."

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter...could have been longer I wont lie but it wasn't sadly. Anyways review if you like. I just might get to Belial...or maybe even Toni.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**So this is the sad chapter where Renji has to move...I really need to work on the way time passes in this story. It's been about 2 years since her parents died and not quite 2 years that she's been friends with the guys. They aren't in primary school. I'm pretty sure that's what its called in japan...whatever it is they don't have 'recess' anymore. Haven't for a while now.**

**This chapter is brought to you by _The Dead Can't Testify & White Sparrows _both by _Billy Talent._ **

**Now on with the show!**

* * *

><p><p>

Renji's smile faded when she saw her grandmothers face. Tsuna had already left with his mom. Walking up to her grandmother she fidgeted with the edge of her skirt. The woman who was usually all smiles was wearing a look of fear and sorrow and it made her heart pound in her head. She'd never in the almost two years she's lived with her grandparents seen that look on her face. Not even the day she went to live with them.

"O-obaa-chan?" The woman gave a sad smile, holding her arms out to Renji. She ran to her squeezing her with all her might.

"Oh Renji-chan..."

"Grandma what's wrong?" she asked looking up into her aged face.

"I'm afraid...it's your grandfather..."

"What about him? Grandma what happened?"

"He's gone Renji..." Tears came to her eyes.

"But this morning...he was fine! He was even smiling!" She blinked through the tears. He was indeed smiling and laughing with her. He even raced her out to the car. He was as randy as he always was, eager to start the day. They had plans for the day...they were supposed to work on the car again. He was teaching her about cars, had been for a while now.

"He cant be gone! We were gonna...we were gonna-" She hiccuped burying her face in her grandmothers chest. The woman held onto her tightly.

"I know honey...I know."

When she got to school the next day her eyes were a bit puffy. She had cried with her grandmother for hours. He had a heart attack after they dropped her off. He made it to the hospital but after that...he died. It hurt a lot to think he was gone but it hurt even worse when her grandmother told her they had to move. She didn't want to leave, she wanted to go to middle school with Tsuna and Yamamoto here in Namimori. But she understood that it was painful for her grandmother to stay. The school year was ending soon...but they weren't going to stay.

When Tsuna greeted her at the gate he stopped at the sad look on her face.

"Renji-chan...a-are you okay?"

"I'm fine..." It was a lie. She felt like a piece of seaweed flowing at the mercy of the current.

"Are you sure...you look-"

"I don't want to talk about it Tsuna." She didn't want to push her friend away but she figured since she was moving she might as well. It would be easier for her that way. Just the thought of having to start all over made her want to cry.

Yamamoto wasn't any easier to deal with. He was more insistent then Tsuna was especially since they were in the same class. He'd bugged her, trying to pry the answer out of her. He even got in trouble for talking in class. When the final bell rang for school she hopped up as quickly as she could but Yamamoto stopped her before she reached the door.

"Renji-chan!"

"Will you just stop? I don't want to hang out with you, I don't want to talk to you or Tsuna-kun! Why can't either of you just leave me alone!" She saw Tsuna's face fall out of the corner of her eye.

"Renji-chan...I-" Her bright colored brows furrowed as she looked at him. She sighed heavily.

"Today...I'm moving. You'll probably never see me again Tsuna-kun...you should forget about me." The boy looked like he would cry and she hated that she was the one that put the expression.

"I don't want to forget you Renji-kun..."

"Me either..."

She said nothing else. Renji walked away from the two of them without looking back. It wasn't until she got in the car that she did. As they drove away she could see Tsuna running to the gate and waving like a lunatic.

"I won't forget you Renji-chan!" He shouted through cupped hands. Her grandmother reached over with a sad smile and ruffled her hair. She stuck her hand out the window and waved solemnly before he disappeared from sight.

* * *

><p><p>

**This was harder to write cause I just couldn't imagine it but it's all good. XD jrlrock I love you for your reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright and now the story begins for real! Setting is like right after the varia arc and before the future arc. I don't know if I'm going to have Renji participate in the future arc or not, I'd have to go back and re-read it (squee!) and think long about it...yeah right xD**

* * *

><p>Renji looked around the town she once called home. It felt good to be home. Back in Namimori after all these years. The years had changed her, hardened her but looking around it seemed like Namimori hadn't changed one bit. It still had that friendly atmosphere. She passed by her old school and smiled at the memories that came flooding back to her. When she reached her old house she took a deep fortifying breath. She hadn't been inside since the day her parents died. Instead of the boarded up mass she thought it would be it looked the same as when her father bought it.<p>

Unlocking the gate she walked inside setting her duffel bag on the ground. Every room was clean, the furniture covered with dust ruffles. There was no electricity, something she planned on taking care of that day. She pulled her duffel bag into the living room, opening it and taking the envelope out of the inside compartment. Inside were several thick banded wads of cash. Her own personal savings. The money her grandmother left her was in the bank.

Thinking about her grandmother was still painful, even though it had been a year since her passing. She died peacefully in her sleep but Renji was the one to find her. The woman had done so much for Renji since her parents died. Even though the woman cared so much for her, raised her as best as she could Renji had turned into a bad seed. It was her own doing but still, she could still remember coming home bruised and battered from fighting among other things. She even uprooted and moved to Chiba trying to get her out of her _bad habits_. It was a wasted effort.

Renji shook her head shoving a wad of cash into the pocket of her blazer before sticking the rest of it in the freezer. She'd look for a better place to hide it later but she wanted to get back out to get her errands done, maybe get something to eat while she was at it.

She passed the park she remembered playing in as a child. She used to climb the big tree when she and Tsuna played hide and seek...looking down at her attire she grinned. She had on boy shorts beneath her white skirt. It still wasn't a smart idea but she didn't care. Her belt came off when she reach the wide branch. She caught it and smiled as she hung upside down. She remembered the look of fear and surprise on Tsuna's face the first time she climbed this tree. She looked down at the sound of voices below her and almost lost her grip.

"Look out!" The bark was digging into her skin, she had to let go. She hadn't expected to land on anyone. Let alone Tsuna.

"Tsuna-kun!" She groaned and sat up rubbing her side.

"Renji-chan?" She looked up and smiled at Yamamoto.

"Get off the tenth you cow!" A silver haired boy shouted. She looked back down at Tsuna and paled. _Holy shit I killed him!_

"Tsuna-kun!"

"Will you shut up already? I didn't mean to knock him out like that OK!" She glared at the silver hen, Gokudera.

"Why should I trust you! You could be an enemy for all I know!" She got closer to him but he didn't back down.

"Enemy of what? Harpies?"

"An enemy of the Vongola you idiot!"

"What the hell is that?"

"Will you two shut up already?" Shamal was of course ignored. He had been for almost an hour now. Tsuna was still out like a light and they were all waiting for him to wake up. Yamamoto even tried to get the two to stop but it was no use. Shamal sighed listening to the two go back and forth as he pulled a capsule out of his pocket. Yamamoto watched curiously as the mosquito made a bee line toward them. Renji slapped the side of her neck and Gokudera, not seconds later slapped that back of his.

"Shamal you-" Gokudera clutched at his throat when his voice cracked and stopped working entirely. Renji pointed and laughed only to realize her voice was gone as well.

"Finally! Gokudera-kun, have I taught you nothing? Never argue with a woman, just nod and agree to everything they say, it keeps them quiet longer." Yamamoto snickered but stopped at the deadly glare Renji gave him.

"You'll get your voices back when Tsuna wakes up. It isn't deadly...if treated soon." The red-head grabbed Shamal by the shirt and yanked him towards her only to slap the hell out of him when he groped her chest. Yamamoto pulled her backwards to keep her from stomping a mud hole in his ass.

"Nn..." Everyone looked to Tsunas stirring form.

"Tsuna! Tenth!" The boy stared at the two of them. He could see their mouths move but if he didn't know any better it was Yamamoto's voice coming out.

"Tsuna-kun I'm sorry I didn't mean to fall on you like that!" The boys eyes widened as big as apples and he scooted back. Yamamoto grinned walking closer to the edge of the bed.

"Shamal took their voices away." Shamal groaned giving them the antidote. Renji coughed momentarily before turning to Shamal with a menacing expression.

"I don't know what the hell you did and I don't care but I swear to God I'll pull your testicles off if you ever touch me again got it!" Shamal raised his hands defensively with a sly grin on his face.

"Tenth do you know this woman?" Gokudera demanded glaring daggers at her. She grinned crossing her arms over her chest smugly.

"Gokudera-kun this is Takahiro Orenji...she was my first friend." Gokudera lost the glare but he didn't lose the hostility. Friend or not he still didn't like her.

"What the hell kinda parent names their kid-" Orenji never talked about her parents. Ever. Tsuna and Yamamoto paled, neither of them spoke about her parents. She grabbed Gokudera by the collar of his shirt.

"Say another word and a pathologist won't even be able to recognize you." Her grabbed her wrist and the two of them shared a heated glance. Tsuna tried to change the subject while Yamamoto tried to get her to let go.

"When did you get back in town?"

"Today actually."

"Really? So you're grandma decided to move back?" He noticed the ripple in her mask and frowned slightly.

"No she...she died about a year ago."

"I'm sorry Renji-chan...but at least you're back." She gave him a grin.

"Nnn!"

"So where are you staying Renji-chan?"

"The house my parents bought once I get the utilities turned on." Tsuna seemed more surprised then Yamamoto at that but she wouldn't let it get to her.

"If you don't mind I'm anxious to get me a drink and a willing woman, now get out."

Renji jumped grabbing the highest bar of the climbing set. After Shamal had kicked them out of the nurses office they had migrated to the playground the trio once played on. It was too late to worry about turning on the utilities, not that she really cared. She'd been in worse situations but meeting Tsuna and the Yamamoto was a stroke of luck. Gokudera on the other hand got on her nerves. He was forever glaring at her and trying to pick a fight, one she already offered but Tsuna had told them to knock it off.

"Renji-chan what have you been up to all this time?" Tsuna asked sitting on the swing set.

"Not much." It was a lie she had perfected with her grandmother. "I dropped out of school when she got sick. Other then that my life has been pretty boring." It was partially true. She dropped out of school after joining a group of thugs. The only reason she left Chiba was to get away from all the fighting, maybe even go back to school.

"You dropped out?" Tsuna started kicking his legs back and forth. "I thought about it too...but then some things came up and well...I kinda stayed." Renji swung her legs, picking up enough momentum to swing herself on t

"Would these things have anything to do with a girl?" She gave him a sly grin when he blushed.

"N-no..."

"The tenth doesn't have to explain himself to you fraggle." She gave him an upside down glare before flipping to her feet.

"What the hell your deal? And why do you keep calling him the Tenth?" Tsuna interrupted Gokudera's tirade jumping from the swing as if he had a firecracker in his back pocket.

"R-renji-chan! Are you hungry?" She blinked at him, and Gokudera clenched his jaw looking the other way.

"Kinda...I had planned on getting something on my way home."

"Eh? But you don't have electricity or anything right?" She shrugged pulling her top up. Swinging on the bar had slowly pulled it down.

"It's not like I'll die from being in the dark for a day."

"Why don't you stay at my house? I mean...you could spend the night." She smiled.

"Is you're moms cooking anything like it used to be?"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay this is the end of this chapter. I don't want to make them too long but not to short...anyways review!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay so here's the next chapter. I finally decided that this was going to be a Gokudera fanfic after an in depth discussion on hate sex. Smiley face. Don't ask but when said hate sex arises the rating will go up. Anyways this chapter is brought to you by _Done With The Compass_ & _Worth Dying For_ by Rise Against.**

* * *

><p>Gokudera couldn't seem to control his anger. Renji, the fraggle as he graciously dubbed her, had managed to get under his skin. It felt immature but he couldn't help but get annoyed. She and Tsuna were more chummy then he'd ever managed to be. Maybe it's because they were childhood friends. Even Yamamoto was ridiculously friendly to her. Traitor. It was her chest. He'd bet money on that. Not that he was staring in general but you couldn't help but notice it. Especially in the skimpy outfit she had on. Who wears all white nowadays?<p>

He'd smoked two cigarettes by the time they got to her house to get her things. He'd smoked another on the way to Tsuna's house to keep himself mildly calm. She was goading him the entire time he knew it but he wouldn't bite. And only because the tenth had asked him not to. When they got to the tenth's house his jaw almost dropped as Nana welcomed her as if she were her long lost daughter or something. Nana was always kind but good god. He fumed silently while the woman fawned over her.

"Renji-chan, the baths ready!" Nana said before disappearing into the living room. Renji hefted the duffel bag over her shoulder with ease, the same bag that gave even Yamamoto problems on the way over and headed to the bathroom. Gokudera couldn't take it anymore, he needed a cigarette.

When Renji stepped out of the shower she rummaged through her bag for clothes. She pulled out her army print cargo pants and a tight black tank top. A black sports bra and a clean pair of boy shorts. After getting dressed she looked in the mirror, toweling her damp hair. Her hair, though damp was still fiery orange. She inherited it from her mother and her bright blue eyes from her father. She hated them for that reason alone. Everything else she saw reminded her of her mother, her usually fair skin was slightly tanned with a light sprinkling of freckles on her nose. She thought herself rather plain in all actuality, most of the attention she's ever gotten, besides fighting, was probably because of her chest. She'd just up another size a few months ago.

When she walked out of the bathroom Gokudera walked in the front door and stopped dead in his tracks. She was in the process of pulling her hair into a pony tail and when she was done she grinned at him. He flinched and scowled at her reflexively causing her to giggle.

"Oh! Renji-chan...there you are! Come I want you to meet-" Nana stopped as Bianchi passed her

"A-aniki!" Gokudera shouted, clutching his stomach. Seeing her little brother she smiled when he hit the ground.

"Gokudera-kun!" Orenji shouted running over to him. He tried to tell her to get away from him but she told him to shut up. On seeing the two Bianchi smiled and disappeared pulling Nana with her.

"What the hell was that?" she asked trying to help him up.

"Just leave me alone!" He pushed her hands away crawling toward the wall. Her jaw clenched, the muscles twitching as she stood up and crossed her arms. She glared down at his limp form and curled her lip.

"What is your problem with me? Since the moment I saw you all you've done is bitch and moan and yell and frankly it's getting old. And when I actually try to be nice to you, you push me away like I'm poisonous or something!" He was in too much pain to retort. Tsuna and Yamamoto came down the stairs to see what all the commotion was about.

"Gokudera-kun! Are you-"

"Leave him. He doesn't deserve anyone's help." She said coldly before turning her back to him. Tsuna frowned and followed her. It was at that moment he decided he hated the girl. How could someone so..._infuriating_ have such an influence on _his_ precious tenth? The world itself crumbled underneath him when he turned into the dining room. Yamamoto was the one to help him limp into the dining room but sitting at the same table as Renji made his stomach hurt even worse.

When dinner was over, Yamamoto was the first to leave. Gokudera was well enough to walk on his own then. Bianchi put on the fake glasses he bought for her. The last thing Gokudera wanted to do was leave the tenth alone with that big boobed monster but he didn't have a choice. He didn't want to be a burden on anyone longer then he had to.

* * *

><p>The second he got outside the gate of Tsuna's house the front door opened and Renji stepped out, closing the door behind him. His lip curled. She had on a black sweatshirt, her orange locks parted so she could pull up the hood.<p>

"What do you want?"

"Tsuna's worried about you. I don't know why though, you're just being a stubborn ass." He was glad to hear that Tsuna was worried but she was the last person he wanted to hear it from.

"If all you came out here to do was pick a fight with me-"

"I didn't. Tsuna was worried about you so he asked me to walk you home." She tilted her head to the side.

"Whatever." He could put up with her, but only for the tenth. She walked beside him as he began the trek to his apartment. She stayed quiet most of the way, looking over if he stumbled or slowed down to put his cigarette out. It was awkward to say the least. They weren't quite halfway when she finally spoke.

"Look, I'm sorry if I offended you in some way..." That was almost painful for her to say but she promised Tsuna she would at least try to get along. Gokudera didn't say anything, he couldn't . He didn't honestly know what to say without starting an argument. She glanced over at his face before looking back ahead of her.

"I..." He swallowed. "I guess I accept." She snorted shoving her hands in her pockets. That was the only bit of conversation the two bothered to have until he reached his apartment building.

"Why _do _you call Tsuna the tenth?"

"That's none of your business." He hadn't intended for it to sound so snappy. She rolled her eyes and turned around. He called out good night impulsively and she waved without looking back.

* * *

><p>When Renji woke up the next morning there was a creature playing with her hair. Her eyes slowly focused on it before she grabbed it by its...hair. It fought kicking little limbs as she sat up.<p>

"What the hell are you?"

"Lambo-san is Lambo-san!" It shouted. Nana opened the door and smiled.

"There you are Lambo-kun! Good morning Renji-chan." Renji groggily acknowledged her releasing the squirming cow...thing. She scratched her head looking around. Tsuna was no where to be found and the sun was out.

"Are you hungry Renji-chan?" Renji looked at her and nodded before laying back down. She heard Nana giggle and close the door. Renji had always been a hard sleeper, even when she was a child. When she would spend nights at Tsuna's she'd be the last person to wake up. She took a deep breath and stretched like a cat before she stood up. She put her hair in a messy bun and headed downstairs to the kitchen.

Nana had whipped her up something to eat and sat at the table watching her eat. It kind of bother Renji but filling her stomach was the only thing she focused on.

"How have you been Renji-chan?" Renji stopped eating and blinked.

"I've been fine."

"I'm sorry about your grandmother, she was such a sweet lady." Renji looked down at her food. The last thing she wanted to talk about was her grandmother.

"Yeah..."

"You know you're always welcome here right honey? I can't imagine you'd be comfortable living...in your parents house. It must hold a lot of bad memories for you." Renji rubbed her face, lacing her fingers above her head. Truth be told she didn't want to stay in that house. She wished her grandmother had sold it years ago.

"I know...I don't really want to stay there...but I'd get an apartment before imposing on you guy Nana-san."

"Nonsense! Listen to you...you're to young to be talking about apartments. You've had to grow up too quickly." Renji nodded as a weak smile played on her face. She did have to grow up all too soon but that was more her doing then anything else.

"I know."

"So will you consider it? Living here that is. I'd feel much better if I could keep an eye on you instead of letting you go off to live on you're own." Renji sighed. One thing she remembered about Nana was that she was far too caring for her own good. She was also headstrong too. Arguing would serve no point.

"I suppose I could give you rent mon-"

"Absolutely not. Any money you have is yours to keep. Have you registered for school yet?"

"No, I dropped out awhile ago."

"My goodness that won't do! You'll need your education someday."

"I know..." Not really considering the things she's done. One of her last teachers said it would be amazing if she didn't wind up in prison by the time she turned 18. She promptly punched him in the face and walked away.

"How about this, you can go to school with Tsuna and that will be your rent." Renji had to laugh. Nana smiled brightly and clapped her hands.

"I'll see what I can do about getting you into school, you finish your breakfast."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay. There it is. I don't know about anyone else but Nana seems like a sun kinda person. She's always perky and motherly and...polar opposites with my own mother. The conversation between Renji and Nana was a bit hard to imagine considering my mom would kick you out of the house quicker then shit. My moms tough but I love her. She taught me a lot, she's the reason I'm in college right now! She threatened to cut out my uterus if I didn't go... O.O dead ass serious by the way.<strong>

**Anywho! I hope you enjoyed! Now review xD**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay so here's the next chapter. I know I've been throwing them out there like 3 chapters at a time but I seriously doubt I can keep it up like that. Even though only one person is reviewing (they still make me happy) a lot of people are reading it o.o thank you... This chapter is brought to you by _The Crow & The Butterfly_ By _Seether_ and _Diamond on a Landmine_ by _Billy talent_.**

* * *

><p>Renji slumped in the chair across from the principal. Nana had dragged her down to the school not minutes after their discussion. Renji already had a copy of her transcript. She'd tried enrolling in school before she left Chiba and from the look on the mans face this would go about as well. He flipped through the manila folder and with each page he looked at he began sweating even harder. Finally closing the folder he set it on he desk, whipping out a handkerchief and wiping his balding head.<p>

"Mrs. Sawada...Even though Ms. Takahiro's exams score are quite impressive...I'm afraid I can't allow her to enroll." Renji's lip curled and she stood up eager to get the hell out of here.

"May I ask why?" The man stammered and Renji rolled her eyes.

"Cause I've got a record as long as his arm and the last thing he really wants to do is let a delinquent orphan enroll in his pristine school." Nana looked at her surprise and back to the blushing principal. She hit the nail on the head and he wasn't even denying any of what she said. Nana stood and looked him square in the face.

"I'm sorry you feel that way. Thank you for your time." Renji rose an eyebrow as Nana collected her transcript and walked to the door.

When the two of them got outside there was A boy standing in the way as if he were about to walk into the office. The hair on the back of Renji's neck stood up. She put a hand defensively on Nana's arm but the woman moved too quickly.

"Hello Hibari-kun."

"Sawada-san..."

"Oh where are my manners! Hibari-kun, this is Renji my new ward. I was trying to register her for school but it seems the principal is in disagreement." Renji looked him over as he did her.

"Is she friends with Tsuna?"

"Oh yes, they go way back. I thought she'd like to be in the same school as him but..."

"I'll take care of it." The silver eyed boy said breezing by them into the principals office. The door closed quietly and Nana smiled. Renji wasn't sure if she was glad or upset about this but the one thing she knew was that she didn't trust him. He had a fierceness about him she couldn't quite describe. She followed Nana out to the office but before the even reached the desk to sign out the principal was rushing toward them, a few shades paler then he was before.

"Ah ! It seems...I uh..."

"Have a change of heart?" Nana offered with a smile. If Renji didn't know any better she'd have sworn the woman planned all this.

"Yes! Uhm Takahiro-san...if you'll give the secretary your measurements we'll have a uniform made up for you, I'll have her handle your schedule as well."

"Thank you. Have a nice day then." Nana said turning to the front desk. Hibari came out of the office and glance her way. Out of habit she nodded her head to him. He seemed to acknowledge it before he walked away. Once the measurements were given Nana and Renji signed out and left the school.

"See? Wasn't it lucky that we ran into Hibari-kun? He's got a silver tongue I'll bet." Yeah right, he's probably got a mean glare. She almost wondered what he said to the old man but then again she didn't want to know. Once she started school she'd do her damnedest to stay out of his way. Nana decided they should head to the shopping district to pick up dinner and Renji agreed walking around looking at random nicknacks. When her phone rang she pulled it out of her pocket smiling at the caller ID.

"Firefly!"

"Orange Blossom! I cant believe you left me!" She smiled fondly at the sound of her friends voice.

"I'm sorry...I had to get away from all that ya know?"

"Yeah...I'm leaving too. At least I want to, but I don't have anywhere to go unlike some people."

"I'd say you're more then welcome to come here but I'd have to get a place for us."

"Really? You'd do that?"

"Of course...Nana-san wouldn't be very pleased but I could always come stay for the weekends."

"Are you serious or are you just pulling my leg?" She whined.

"I'm serious Hotaru...I'd like to see you get out of there before something happens to you ya know? I know how crazy it's getting there...it's the main reason I left in the first place" It was the truth. The 'gang' she was in was starting to get in over their heads. Even with her and Hotaru they were slowly being outnumbered and forced out of their territory. Hotaru was still there probably watching it all go down.

"When should I come?"

"Give me a few days. I just registered for school. I'll sell my folks' place and get an apartment big enough for the two of us."

"You're actually going back?"

"Unfortunately. I'll give you a call later though."

"Alright Orange Blossom. Don't keep me waiting too long." She hung up her phone as Nana walked out of one of the stores with a large bag in her hand.

"Ne, Nana-san...there are a few things I need to take care of okay?"

"Eh? Alright, just make sure you're home in time for dinner okay?"

"Will do."

* * *

><p><strong>Hotaru is...unintended as a matter of fact but she has a role in store for her. I just need to figure out what that role is. <strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't know why but this chapter came out longer then I had intended...oh well! This chapter is brought to you by _Tobenai Sakana, Dodomeguri no Yoru,_ and _Uso to Wonderland_. All by ASIAN KUNG FU GENERATION. Kick ass.**

* * *

><p>Hibari stood on the roof, his jacket blowing in the breeze behind him. Looking out over the town he yawned. He laid down propping his head up on his forearm when he heard the tiny footsteps that could only belong to the baby.<p>

"Nice work Hibari...I owe you one." The cloud guardian said nothing, satisfied with what the child hit-man said. He didn't know why Reborn had come to him, asking a favor but he complied knowing that one day he would collect his own favor. Getting the vibrant colored girl into Nami middle...he wasn't sure why Reborn wanted it but he could care less. So long as she didn't cause him any trouble he'd leave her be. He yawned again closing his eyes as Hibird fluttered to land on his chest.

"Hibari! Hibari!" The little bird chirped.

"I'm going to sleep...don't bother me." The little bird fluttered off and Hibari turned on his side.

"Takahiro Orenji..."

* * *

><p>Nana was folding clothes with the children when the trio walked into the house. Yamamoto smiled at her and she stood clapping her hands together excitedly. Tsuna had to smile at his mother, she always seemed to be in a cheerful mood. He would be in a cheerful mood but with the lack of Reborn runnng around torturing him he felt even more stressed then when his spartan tutor was around.<p>

"Tsu-kun guess what!"

"What is it?" Good lord...she isn't cooking so his father isn't coming home again. He almost feared what would come out of her mouth.

"Renji-chan is going to be going to school with you guys!" Gokudera's jaw hit the floor, Yamamoto smiled even wider and Tsuna...wasn't sure whether it was a good or bad thing.

"R-really?" As if summoned Renji opened the door calling out that she was home. She walked into the room and Gokudera fought to hold his tongue in Nana's presence. She walked by him sitting down at the table and leaning back on her arms.

"Eh? What's wrong Renji-chan?" Nana asked walking toward the kitchen, probably to make tea or something like she always did.

"The realtor gave me a hard time about the house. He said he wouldn't buy it from me."

"Why are you selling your house Renji-chan?" The fiery haired girl looked up at Tsuna to answer him but his mother beat her to the punch. Carrying a tray with glasses of something cold for each of them.

"Renji-chan is moving in with us." Gokudera exploded falling backwards on the ground.

"Temporarily at least."

"Eh?" Nana handed them each a glass clutching the empty tray to her chest.

"A friend of mine is coming her from Chiba...we're gonna get a place together." Nana pouted a bit.

"How old is this friend?" She asked suspiciously.

"She'll be 17 in a few weeks."

"Oh it's a girl...well I suppose that's alright but you'll still be going to school right?"

"Nnn."

"It's good that you're going back to school I guess... but won't you be a first year?"

"No as far as the test result says I should be a third year. I thought about going for it but Nana said I should stay with my age group." In truth it kind of irritated her but she couldn't tell the woman no. If she could finish school quickly that would be better but she supposed Nana was right.

"Ja! Lambo-kun, I-pin-chan we should be going!" The two children skittered past them all running toward the door. Nana grabbed her purse and smiled at them all.

"Well I'm off. I forgot a few things while I was at the store. Renji-chan do you still like oranges?" Renji sputtered, choking on her iced tea. She remembered that?

"Yeah..." She stopped eating them when her grandmother got sick. In some twisted sense it got lonely eating them by herself when her grandmother was in bed.

"You haven't changed much have you Renji-chan?" _You have no idea Nana-san...no idea at all. _

There was an awkward silence after Nana left. Renji stood downing the rest of her tea. Gokudera was so close to exploding verbally it wasn't funny.

"I still have a few things to do as well so I'll see you later Tsuna."

Gokudera skidded to a halt when he saw her. She'd left the tenths right after Nana but as the hours flew by she hadn't returned. Not even when dinner rolled around. She looked down at him from the top step and rose an eyebrow as she came down. He glared at her, more specifically the key dangling from her neck. The hair on his entire body rose as he fumed.

"What the hell are you doing here you stalker?"

"Looking at my new apartment." She stopped in front of him, since he was blocking the way after all, and crossed her arms.

"What the fuck! First you invade the tenth's home, you enroll in his school and now you're-"

"Moving into a two bedroom apartment, one of the only few apartments I could find on short notice. Get your panties outta your ass and move, I have other things to do." Gokudera thought he would pull his hair out. She hadn't gotten three steps away from him before her cell phone rang. She look at the caller ID and grinned.

"I got it...yeah...how long?...call me when you get here and Firefly...don't bring all those damn toys of yours...later." He couldn't hear anything beyond her speaking and the sound of his raising blood pressure. Who the hell was Firefly? What was she up to? Was that the friend she was talking about.

"Later." She waved without looking back before turning towards the tenth's house. Gokudera almost dropped his bag of junk food.

* * *

><p>It had only taken two days for her uniform to arrive at Tsuna's house. In that amount of time she had bought new furniture for the apartment. Hotaru would be arriving sometime that week. She looked at the bleak blue and white and sighed. What the hell had she gotten herself into?<p>

"Is that your uniform? Ooh! Try it on I want to see!" Nana clapped her hands. Renji grit her teeth, walking to the bathroom. The top was a bit tight around the chest. She sighed thinking she'd order a new shirt if it got to a point here she couldn't breath without busting through it. She almost cursed her mothers genes, the woman had a pair of D's after all. When she walked out the bathroom she saw Gokudera arguing with a brunette she'd never seen. She tilted her head to the side and they stopped when they finally noticed her.

"Hahi? Who might you be? That uniform! Are you-"

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious idiot, of course she's going to the same school as the tenth." If she didn't know any better she'd swear Gokudera was blushing.

"Ahoudera! Haru wasn't talking to you!" Did she just refer to herself in third person?

"Uwaah! You look so cute Renji-chan!"

"Hahi! You're Renji-chan then! It's nice to finally meet you! I'm Miura Haru."

"Takahiro Orenji..." She rose a brow before turning to Nana. "I'll have to order a new shirt, it's kinda tight." His face got redder. Nana brought a hand to her face before telling Renji to raise her arms. She inspected the shirt, pulling the material taut and tutting.

"I'll see what I can do about it until you get a new one." Gokudera was almost red in the face, he whipped his head in the other direction when Nana inspected the shirt. Renji was almost tempted to start unbuttoning the shirt just to make him uncomfortable.

"Tomorrows your first day Renji-chan! Aren't you excited?"

"Not really..." She disappeared into the bathroom. The last school she went to was in Chiba and she was kicked out for assaulting a teacher. He deserved it of course. What teacher in their right mind would tell their student with a straight face, You'll either end up on your back or in prison before you turn 18? Still she was a bit nervous. She'd always had problems controlling herself when she got to riled up. Whose to say another teacher wouldn't try to goad her here just to get her kicked out again? The nurse...more like man-whore would definitely get her kicked out. She snarled just thinking about his grubby hands touching her. Fuck kicked out she'd go to jail for murder.

* * *

><p>Renji is not, not has she ever been a morning person. When Nana came into the room clapping her hands loudly Renji shot up ready for a fight. It wasn't until she looked around when she realize it wasn't gun shots she heard. Nana smiled cheerfully, all too cheerfully for such an early hour and urged her o get dressed. Renji sat on the bed rubbing her face. This was one of the reasons she was glad she wasn't in school. When she was dressed she slithered downstairs to see Lambo and I-pin running around the table legs. Her lip curled.<p>

"Knock it off." She grabbed them each by their dark colored hair watching as they squirmed in her hands. She was definitely not one for children. Tsuna stumbled down the stairs to see Lambo almost in tears and actually sitting down for once. Reborn was sitting at the table in his usual spot across from Renji and he paled instantly. Renji was too tired to care but she did notice the odd feeling she got in her gut when she looked at the child.

"G-good morning Renji-chan!"

"Nnn." Nana giggled.

"You should try this. It will wake you up." Tsuna tensed as he watched the infant hand Renji a cup of espresso. She chugged, pulling a face at the harsh taste.

"Ugh..."Breakfast was set before them and Nana returned to the counter to wrap their lunches. Renji didn't hesitate to devour her food. She even grabbed Lambo by the cow-fro when he tried to snatch something from her plate, tossing him out the open patio door.

"Hurry you two, you don't want to be late do you?" Renji stood taking her dishes into the kitchen and grabbing the lunch from Nana. Tsuna followed her out the door where Yamamoto and Gokudera were waiting for them.

"Don't you two have lives?" He sighed, there they go.

"My life is to the tenth you fraggle. Mind your own business."

"Tenth what...?" Even after espresso she was still so sleepy?

"Tsuna's the tenth boss of the Vongola! It's part of the mafia game we're playing!"

"Vongola...why does that ring a bell?" They all stopped to stare at her and she stared ahead silently, looking as though she was deep in thought.

"Zzz..."

"EH!" She fell asleep standing up!

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have it. I have a picture of renji at...14ish? I'll put it on my profile or deviantart later...more then likely DA though.<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Boom. There it is. This chapter is brought to by _When I was a Little Girl_ by _Billy Talent_. I really need to update my music...**

* * *

><p>Renji groaned turning her head on Yamamoto's shoulder. All this moving was upsetting her stomach. That espresso...she could still taste it. She almost regretted it too. Caffeine did the complete opposite for her, what it did for other people. It's been like that since she could remember. With all he voices around she assumed they had arrived. A sharp, familiar sense tingled. She jumped off yamamoto instantly. It was that boy...with tonfas?<p>

"Hi-hibari!" That was his name, Hibari.

"What the hell-" She side stepped, spinning her feet to wind up behind him. A move she had learned from one of her 'friends'. Holding her hands out she glared at him. His eyes sent chills down her spine but she wouldn't back down. He let out an onslaught of attacks, some of which she managed to block with her forearms, the others connected painfully. Tsuna paled clutching the two bentos in his hands as he watched them. Gokudera seemed to be the only one bothered by the fact that she wasn't getting her ass handed to her. Not entirely.

Hibari punched her in the stomach hard enough to make her keel over. She held his arm breathing heavily. He rose an eyebrow at her, still remaining speechless. She grit her teeth as her foot came off the ground surprising him. He blocked her and pushed her away. The two stood glaring at one another.

"What the fuck is your deal?" She spit out a mouth full of blood.

"Hmph." He started walking away. "Consider this a warning herbivore. Break any of the rules and I'll bite you to death."

Tsuna stepped in front of her with a look of concern before she could say anything else. Hibari took one look at him and stalked away. They all turned to her seeing if she was alright. She wiped her mouth glaring after hibari. Next time...she wouldn't hold back.

* * *

><p>A green truck with a boarded up bed drove through the streets of Namimori. In the back standing on large golden bales of hay was a brunette. Her hair blue in the wind, the sun reflecting off her sunglasses. She pulled out a sleek phone, touching the screen to go through her contacts. She'd called Renji three times and still no answer. She sighed banging on the hood of the truck. The brakes squeaked at is it came to stop. Dropping two large black duffel bags over the edge of the wood the girl climbed the wood slates jumping over them to the ground.<p>

"See ya old man!" She waved as the elderly man in the pick-up drove off. She looked around before sending another text to Renji. Her bare stomach growled. She patted it before looking for the nearest place to eat. Several buildings down she saw a sign that read _Take-sushi_. She hefted the two bags as she made her way over.

"Welcome!" An old man greeted eyeing her as she walked to a table. She set her bags down and sighed. The ride over had been hot and windy, she still smelled of hay too. Her shirt was in the abyss of one of those big bags. She wore blue camouflage pants with a matching sports bra. She was probably a few shades darker too considering how long she'd been in the sun. Of course she could have taken a bus or something but hitchhiking was something everyone had to experience at least once in their life right? And if anyone tried anything she had more then enough firepower hidden on her person, as bare as it is not to mention her bag.

"Quite a load you got there Missy. Moving?" She grinned to the owner.

"Yup! I just got here and I'm starving!" He chuckled.

"What can I get ya?"

"Whatever tastes the best." He grinned broadly as she sat at a stool watching him prepare her food. Her phone, much to her dismay, still hadn't gone off. She sent off another text to her errant friend.

"What brings you to Namimori?" He asked setting an exquisite looking tray before her.

"My friend and I are getting a place together...I can't seem to get a hold of her though." She answered through bites. The old man grinned.

"Slow down Missy you might choke. There's more where that came from."

"More please!" She licked her fingers clean.

* * *

><p>After her run in with Hibari Renji truly wasn't in the best of moods. She found she wasn't in the same class as the others thankfully. She didn't think she could handle being in a room with Gokudera, especially not in the mood she was in. Her first day she gets in a fight. What the hell was that anyway? I'll bite you to death? Who says that? She had long since ignored the teacher. She pulled her phone out of her pocket setting it in her lap. She had missed calls...12 of them and seven texts from Hotaru. She's here already?<p>

_**Dude, you won't believe the shit I just went through! My first fucking day and I get in a fight with some rule obsessed vampire douche!**_

She looked ahead as the teacher told them to take out some textbook. One was handed back to her and she opened it to the page they were on. She listened with half an ear, writing down what the teacher wrote on the bored when he phone buzzed in her lap.

_**That's right your in school! I totally spaced it. Got in town a while ago, sittin here at a sushi bar waitin for you. A vampire douche eh? Thats a new one.**_

She held back a snort. Leave it to Hotaru to find an eatery first. Honestly that girl was a bottomless pit.

_**He said he'd bite me to death if I broke the rules. Don't eat up all you're money man, I may have a nest egg but I don't wanna spend it on food.**_

Renji copied down the assignment for the day's homework before the lunch bell rang. Tsuna still had her food...damn. She had to see that jackass again. She stood up only to have her path blocked by several guys. She glared at them.

"Whatever you have to say stuff it. I'm hungry now move."

"You can have my lunch if you want." One of them offered. She thought about it for a moment then shook her head. She'd rather have Nana's cooking. When she got in the hallway she checked her phone again.

_**Shut up I wont. Bite you to death eh? You sure he isnt into S&M?**_

_**I highly doubt it. Nor am I eager to find out. Just chill where you are I'll be outta here in a few hours.**_

She stopped poking her head into the classroom door. Tsuna, Yamamoto and Gokudera were sitting in the middle of the room eating. She made her way to them, scaring Gokudera so badly he squeezed the filling out of his bread. She snorted at him when it landed on the table.

"You idiot!" She payed him little mind, opening the bentou and promptly closing the lid with a foreboding look on her face. Damn you Nana-san.

"W-what is it?" Tsuna asked. She clenched her jaw and showed him. He blushed a bit covering his mouth trying to hold in his laughter. She elbowed him softly pulling someones chair over to sit next to him. Several people were staring at the gathering but she didn't care.

"Whats it say?" She lifted the lid for them to see and Gokudera instantly started howling with laughter.

Good luck~ was written in something over her rice. She picked up her chopsticks eating as quickly as she could. She eyed the peeled orange thoughtfully and grinned inwardly.

"It's been a while hasn't it Renji-chan?" She looked up at him and rose an eyebrow. "Since we've eaten lunch together like this."

The three of them couldn't help but smile at Tsuna. He rubbed the back of his head grinning bashfully.

"It has..." She picked up the orange, popping a section of it into her mouth. She almost choked when someone burst loudly through the doors.

"Who fought Hibari! I heard it was EXTREME!" She coughed praying the orange wouldn't go down her wind pipe.

"Onii-san...w-what brings you here?"

"I heard someone faced off against Hibari and didn't end up in the hospital! Do you know who it was Tsuna?" The short haired white boy Asked eagerly. The three of them tried to find something else to look at.

"I did." The boy seemed to finally notice her. He blinked...and blinked.

"You? You fought against Hibari Kyouya?" Everyone in the room stopped talking. Whispers erupted like wildfire and she couldn't hide her irritation at being stared at.

"Yeah so?"

"You should join the boxing club! It would be EXTREMELY awesome to have a girl in the club! You'd be the first one too!" He grabbed her hands and she tensed up.

"No thanks-"

"Onii-san! Stop trying to recruit people." A girl with strawberry blonde hair said frowning at him. He stood up rubbing the back of his head.

"I'm sorry about my brother. He can be a bit intense sometimes. I'm Sasagawa Kyoko by the way."

"Takahiro Orenji"

"Orenji? That's a unique name. I'm Hana."

"And I'm Sasagawa Ryohei! My motto is TO THE EXTREME!" Renji rubbed her ringing ears.

"Good lord why are you so loud?"

"So will you-"

"Knock it off turf top she already said no!" Renji blinked. Everyone stared at him and he blushed slightly. Muttering he turned his head. Renji jumped when her phone vibrated, sending something sticky flying in the direction of Gokudera. It hit his face with a splat but she paid him no mind as he shook with irritation.

_**Don't keep me waiting too long! When you get out you have to come to this place! The sushi is fucking awesome!**_

"That's it!" Gokudera flipped the table, Renji barely managed to save her lunch. She glared at him and her eyes widened as he whipped out several sticks of dynamite. She booted him in the face sending the ignited sticks flying. Where the hell did he even pull them out from?

"What the fuck are you doing!"

"HIEEEK!"

_**BOOOOOM!**_

* * *

><p><strong>And that is where I shall leave this one off folks! I'm too lazy to do anything else lol. Hope you enjoyed it!<strong>


End file.
